


Lightning Strike

by Bether



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, Character Study, Denial, Drabble, F/M, Heartbreak, Internal Monologue, Not Beta Read, One Shot, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bether/pseuds/Bether
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackie knows it'd be stupid to fall for Steven-- lightning doesn't strike twice in the same place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning Strike

**Author's Note:**

> For Kelly who picked the prompt lightning. Set in seasons five through eight, basically.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Characters mentioned are used without permission and are trademarks of Fox; I am simply borrowing them for my purposes. Please don't sue.

It was stupid to think lightning would strike twice in the same place. And for all the things she _was_—spoilt, self-absorbed, catty, bitchy, etc.—Jackie Burkhart was _not_ stupid. (_Michael_ was stupid. God, how did he fall off the water tower _every year?_ Idiot. She was lucky to be rid of him.) (Well, abandoned by him, really, but whatever.)

So this thing with Steven, it wasn't anything really. Just boredom from a summer spent watching _The Price is Right_ (and not sulking). Because they were two hot people (even if his beard was scruffy, it did make him look older and _bad_) and obviously that meant they should make out and stuff.

Jackie could almost believe that, too. (Even after Michael, Donna and Eric got back from their California adventure and the fling didn't end. In fact, she could fool herself into thinking she wasn't falling for him—because it _was_ sick and wrong—all the way until he shaved that stupid beard off for her. There'd been no denying it after that.)

(And, later, when she convinced herself that the guy she actually loved was Fez of all people, Jackie didn't think about the astronomical odds against lightning striking a _third_ time. She didn't think about the way they didn't quite fit together right or how even their first kiss felt forced in a way.

No, Jackie didn't think about those things because she _wasn't_ stupid. But she was lonely and Fez was there and it was good enough.) (She could almost believe that, too… except whenever she saw Steven around. Then all bets were off.)


End file.
